


Malex

by Malexers



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:38:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malexers/pseuds/Malexers





	Malex

“Magnus!” Alec called when entered his boyfriend’s loft.  
He could hear one of Magnus’s favourite jazz music coming from the bedroom. He took off his black leather jacket and made his way towards the music. Opening the bedroom door Alec could not help the wide grin that appeared on his face when he saw his warlock. Magnus was standing in front of his mirror with just a towel wrapped around his waist styling his hair. Alec watched as Magnus swayed his hips to the beat of the music, oblivious to his presence. He could not believe how lucky he was to call this magnificent creature his.  
“You know I’ve seen you use your magic for just about anything but your hair. Why is that?” Alec asked, startling the warlock.  
Magnus jumped in shock, stumbling back and landing on his ass. “What the hell Alexander? You scared me”  
Alec smirked rolling his eyes while he made his way towards the bed. “I asked you a question. How come you do not use your magic to style your hair?”  
The warlock stood up and replied dramatically, waving his hands around “You see Alexander, my hair is very precious to me. If I use my magic and I accidentally shaved it all off, I will probably burn the whole world down to ashes.”  
The shadowhunter shook his head and laughed at his boyfriend’s antics “You are so dramatic.”  
Magnus smiled and placed himself on Alec’s lap before kissing him softly “Hello Alexander”  
Alec smiled and kissed him back with so much passion. Magnus groaned and cupped the shadowhunter’s head. His fingers dove into Alec’s thick black gripping onto it hard. Alec moaned and pulled away, but Magnus did not give him enough time to catch his breath before going for his neck. He nuzzled Alec’s neck, using his tongue Magnus traced the rune on his boyfriend’s neck.  
“Fuck” Alec moaned. He grabbed Magnus’s hips and spun them around making the towel wrapped around Magnus’s waist come loose, leaving him with nothing on. With Magnus, now under him, Alec went in for another kiss. Magnus shivered as the kiss intensified.  
“Why am I the only one naked Alexander?” Magnus asked with his lips still attached to his lover’s. Before the shadowhunter could reply, he snapped his fingers making all Alec’s clothing disappear leaving in also naked. Their erection brushes against one another in the most tantalizing way.  
“Hmm, better” Magnus whispered, he brought his legs up and wrapped them around Alec’s waist. Alec lifted his head from Magnus’s neck after feasting on it, leaving a small hickey. He then pushes against Magnus, dry humping him.  
“Touch me” the warlock panted.  
Alec smirked to himself and looked into the eyes of the man beneath him. He raised his hand and swept his thumb across the sensitive nub of Magnus’s left nipple.  
Magnus closed his eyes, his mouth falling open when Alec allowed his tongue to flick over the nub. Alec circled his tongue around it, dragging his groin down against Magnus and he could feel the other man’s hard cock grope his own. He glides his tongue up Magnus’s chest before kissing the warlock. With the way Magnus responded to his kiss, Alec could tell how bad Magnus wanted him.  
Pulling away from the kiss, he pressed his lips to Magnus’s neck nipping at the skin. He continued nipping at his warlock’s neck while his hand began to venture about his body. Alec used one of his hands to tweak Magnus’s already hard nipple while his free hand continued its journey downwards to cup his man’s bulge. He rubbed his hand along the outline of Magnus’s hard cock, he ran his finger against the tip of his cock. Alec smiled to himself when he heard a stutter in Magnus’s breathing.  
Alec moved away from Magnus’s neck and made his way his body, he paused when he reached his pubic area. He nuzzled his pubic hair before kissing it and continued until he reached what he wanted the most. He took Magnus’s legs and spread them wide open. His mouth watered when he saw the modest length of his warlock’s cock which never seize the please him. He looked up at Magnus and was surprised to see the warlock staring back at him. He smiled before blowing on Magnus’s hot hard flesh. Shiver raked through Magnus’s body and series of whimpers left his throat.  
“Please” Magnus whimpers breathlessly  
With a smirk Alec replied “Please what?”  
Magnus opened his eyes not remembering when he closed the to glare at Alec. He sat up a little on his palms “you know what I want Alexander but instead of telling you what I want I will show you.”  
He pushed his hand through Alec’s hair and gripped it hard making Alec grunt in pleasure. He then smirked at him before pushing his head down to his cock.  
“Do you now understand Alexander?”  
Alec just chuckled before giving his boyfriend what he craved. He licked his tongue at the tip of Magnus’s cock, the hand on his head gripped his head harder.  
Magnus’s body ached with arousal, so much that he falls back onto the bed when Alec’s mouth wrapped around his cock. His hands clenched the bed sheet as his body came up off the bed making the perfect arch. Alec let the hot shaft hit the back off his throat and kept it there for a few seconds without gagging. He pulled it out of his mouth. He flicked his tongue out to lick the pre cum leaking out.  
“Mmm, you taste good” Alec said before wrapping his lips around the tip. He starts sucking on it and wrapped his hand around the rest of the shaft, stroking it up and down trying to get more pre cum in his mouth.  
Using his free hand, he took Magnus’s sack and massaged it.  
“Oh my!” Magnus gasped. Using the hand in Alec’s hair he pulled him back up to him.  
“You are getting good at this.” He said before snapping his fingers, making a small bottle of lube appear in Alec’s hand.  
Alec chuckled before opening the lube and squeezing some on his hand. He moved back down between Magnus’s legs and wrapped his slick hand around his shaft, stroking it. Magnus’s breath faltered when he felt Alec’s newly slick finger probe his entrance. Alec moved back up, placing soft kisses and nibbling on his boyfriend’s neck while slowly pushing his finger all the way into his body. He pulled his finger out and added another pushing two fingers back into Magnus. He pushed until he could feel Magnus’s heat against his knuckles. He kept thrusting his fingers in and out to loosen him up.  
Alec gasped when he felt Magnus wrap his hand around his hard leaking shaft, slicking him up with lube. “I- I’m ready Alexander” Magnus trembled.  
Alec pulled away from him and knelt between his legs, he grabbed his own cock and stroked it a few times before rubbing it against Magnus’s hole.  
“Are you sure?” he asked the panting warlock.  
“Y-yes, P-please” Magnus stuttered.  
Seeing how desperate Magnus wanted him inside his body, Alec pushed on and entered his body in one stroke.  
“F-fuck” Alec gasped and did not move for a few seconds.  
His body shuddered at how good his man felt. He placed his hands on either side of Magnus’s head, he leaned down and crashed their lips together. They both grunted when alec rolled his hips, grinding down deep into Magnus. Alec pulled out until it was just his tip left inside the warlock before plunging back into him deep and firm.  
“God, baby your ass is so tight” he whispered into Magnus’s ear.  
Magnus moaned before wrapping his legs around Alec’s waist, pulling him further into his body. He raised his hips thrusting up against Alec. “Give it to me” he panted.  
Closing his eyes, Alec grabbed Magnus’s hands and put them above him holding them in place tightly. He then began thrusting into him deeply in a fast pace. Magnus unable to contain himself began moaning loudly which inspired Alec to fuck him harder. His grip on Magnus’s hands tightened as he shoved his hard cock into the warlock with more urgency, pounding into him.  
“Oh fuck! P-please Alec! Harder!”  
Alec grunted as he continued slamming into Magnus without hesitation. Their skin slapped together, wet as sweat covered their body.  
“Magnus” Alec grunted, knowing he was close to cumming.  
“Alexander” Magnus whimpered his shaft rock-hard and leaking. His mind was spinning and he was so close to exploding. He gasped before shutting his eyes when he felt Alec wrap his hand around him and started working his shaft. He rubbed his thumb over Magnus’s sensitive tip, the same time as he slammed his shaft against the warlock’s prostate sending him completely over the edge.  
A silent scream left Magnus as he came undone, white sticky cum ejected from his cock, landing on his stomach.  
Seeing Magnus lost in pleasure and clenching his ass around his cock, Alec couldn’t hold back his release. His movement became jerky as his cum flowed into Magnus.  
After catching his breath Alec released Magnus’s hand and slowly pulled out of him before falling onto his side. He pulled Magnus into him, rubbing his back slowly.  
“Are you okay?” he whispered into Magnus’s ear.  
“Mmm” was all the warlock could mumble before drifting to sleep.  
Alec chuckled when he realized he had fucked his boyfriend into exhaustion. He kissed his forehead before also closing his eyes with a smile, thinking how lucky he was to have Magnus Bane in his life.


End file.
